To: SasuHina
by Hikari No Aoi
Summary: Don't Like Don't Read! You've been Warned! hanya Oneshot yang berisi akan arti SasuHina dalam kehidupan Author dan dilihat dari sudut pandangnya. tentang Naruto, endingnya, dan SasuHina. Terimakasih, Naruto...


Awalnya, mau buat cerita semi M, Tentang Hina-centric, namun entah mengapa saya malah melanjutkan Fict-coretan saat ending Naruto kemaren, ._. telat banget ya? Ah, gomenasai. Namun, Fict ini aku persembahkan juga buat Grup SasuHina Lovers yang anggotanya sudah mencapai 1k dan sangat aktif! Omendetou Minna-san! :D oneshot PUENDEK ini hanya pendapat Author saja soal arti pair SasuHina di kehidupan author, jadi gomenasai kalau jelek!

.

.

.

**To**: SasuHina

**Rate**: T mungkin?

**Disclaimer**: Naruto milik Masashi Kishimotto-san.

**Author**: Hikari No Aoi.

**HARD WARNING! : DONT LIKE DONT READ!**

.

.

.

Semua ini berawal ketika aku masih kelas Satu SMP, dimana waktu itu musim Hujan dan aku sedang Libur Semester Pertama. Saat itu, Aku berlibur dirumah saudaraku.

Udara dingin yang menyelimuti Kota itu hanya berkisar 25 derajat. Hujan deras di petang hari membuat kami sekeluarga hanya duduk manis di depan Layar TV dan menikmati Teh Hangat buatan _Budhe_. Menyenangkan.

"Ganti dong, Jangan Kartun!" Nenekku memprotes ketika _Soundtrack Naruto Episode 111-134_ mulai diputar di salah satu stasiun Televisi. Aku hanya terdiam, ada benarnya nenekku ini. Untuk apa menonton Kartun yang kejadianya tidak ada di dunia nyata saat ini?

Ninja? Yang benar saja!

"Jangan, ini bagus!" kakak sepupuku masih membela diri dengan menggenggam _Remote _kuat-kuat di tanganya yang kekar. Ya, dia seorang Cowok.

Mendengar jawaban sang cucu yang bersemangat, Nenek akhirnya mengalah, kemudian beliau hanya duduk bersadar pada Punggung kursi yang menompang Tubuh belakangnya. Mau bagaimana lagi? _Yang tua harus mengalah_, adalah pedoman nenekku selama Hidupnya.

"Kenapa larinya bungkuk-bungkuk dan tanganya harus di belakang gitu?" aku yang bertanya, langsung mendapat respon cepat dari kakakku yang masih menatap layar TV dengan antusias.

"Biar larinya Cepat dang gak _Sudukan_(Kram Perut)." Jawabnya tanpa mengalihkan pandangan matanya.

"Hm." Aku memainkan Gagang Gelas yang terasa Hangat, lumayan supaya tidak kedinginan ditenggah Hujan deras yang mengguyur kota ini.

"Neji Hebat! Kau tahu? Yang berambut panjang itu!" senyuman lebar tak pernah hilang dari wajah pucat kakakku, aku bingung menanggapinya. Masalahnya, aku tidak suka dan tidak tahu Anime Naruto yang di maksudnya.

"Aku tidak tahu." jawabku jujur.

"Kau ini. Lihat." Dengan antusias, kakakku menunjukkan kepadaku seluruh Tokoh Naruto yang ada di dalam _Opening Soundtrack _Tersebut.

"Naruto yang berambut Kuning itu. Dan yang bermata Pucat itu namanya Neji! Mereka dalam misi membawa Sasuke kembali dari tangan Orochimaru,"

"Ohh…"

"Ck, lihat saja nanti kamu pasti ngerti!"

Lalu, sejak saat itulah Petualanganku dengan Naruto dimulai.

.

.

.

To: SasuHina

.

.

.

Aku akhirnya tahu, selama seminggu penuh berlibur di Rumah saudaraku, aku mulai mengenal sosok Naruto dan… Sasuke. Di mana saat itu, Sasuke sedang berada di dalam Tong yang di bawa Sakon, dan teman satu Teamnya.

"Yang berambut tegak itu siapa?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Shikamaru Nara." Kakakku tersenyum, sepertinya ia memang memiliki Strategi bahwa 'Rencana menjangkitiku dengan Virus Naruto' cukup berhasil sejauh ini.

"Oh," aku menganggukkan kepala,Episode 118 kali ini adalah Shikamaru-kata Kakakku- yang mematahkan jari tanganya sendiri saat melawan Perempuan berambut merah yang belakangan aku ketahui namanya dalah Tayuya. Tindakan bodoh atau Pintar lelaki aneh itu membuatku terperangah. Apa benar para Ninja akan melakukan hal itu jika dalam keadaan yang darurat? Bukankah hal itu adalah tindakan yang Benar-benar berbahaya! Bagaimana jika mereka mati? Ini urusanya nyawa, kan!

"Jangan tegang begitu."

"Aku tahu." Aku berbohong.

"Jangan terbawa suasana."

"Aku ngerti," mendengar suaraku yang ketus, kakakku hanya terkekeh pelan. Dia kemudian sibuk kembali mengambil kacang Goreng yang berada setengah meter di depanya, lalu memakanya dengan lahap sambil menonton TV.

Seminggu liburan disini, seminggu pula hujan tanpa henti mengguyur Kota yang ramai ini pada petang hari. Jika sudah begitu, kami hanya bisa menghangatkan diri di dalam rumah dan tidak bisa bermain di sungai yang hanya berjarak 15 meter dari tanggul rumah Nenek. Menyebalkan.

"Besok jadi pulang?" nada kakakku terdengar samar saat perhatianku disita penuh pada adegan ketika Tayuya meregang nyawa karena terkena Jurus milik Temari. Tayuya mati dengan batang kayu Pohon yang kurannya besar-besar menindih tubuhnya, kasihan.

"Apa?" malah aku yang giliran bertanya.

"Besok jadi pulang?" kakakku mengulang pertanyaanya.

"Iya," aku menjawab seadanya.

"Kalau begitu, siapkan tugas Cerita selama Liburanmu."

"Aku tahu. 'seminggu di cekoki serial anime Naruto oleh kakakku.' Bagaimana?"

"Huh,"

"Haha… tenang, nanti urusan gampang." Ku eratkan Jaket Cokelat hangat yang membalut Tubuhku. Benar-benar dingin dan basah. Hujan deras yang mengguyur sejak pukul Dua siang tadi membuatku menggigil karena aku alergi dingin.

"Hm. Sayang sekali Hujan, padahal ada pasar malam di dekat sini."

"Benarkah?" mataku berbinar.

"Meski begitu, aku lebih memilih Nonton Naruto."

Apa-apaan? Alasan apa itu!

.

.

.

To: SasuHina

.

.

.

Naruto Uzumaki telah mengubah Hidupku, kurasa dia mulai memberiku semangat saat aku mulai putus asa. Memberiku pelajaran akan apa itu makna penting dari Kehidupan, dan memberiku pengetahuan lebih dari yang aku inginkan. Dia mengajariku menjadi kuat, tidak cengeng dan terus berusaha keras. Aku tahu di sekolah aku memang aneh, karena saat Presentasi Idola di sekolah… hanya aku sendiri yang mempresentasikan sosok Kartun yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Dan Narutopun juga mengajariku agar cuek pada mereka yang menganggapku aneh karena tidak ada yang suka Musik aliran Jepang kecuali aku disekolah.

Semua hal positif yang aku dapatkan di Anime ini Semakin lama, semakin membuatku terobsesi dengan kehadiranya. Dimana kamarku yang tadinya polos langsung berubah warna menjadi Kuning-Orange dan penuh dengan Gambar Naruto di setiap Centi dindingku kamarku. Buku, Komik, Buku Cerita, Buku gambar, siker, Film, VCD, DVD bahkan semua Info pribadi tentangnya pun sudah lengkap ada di dalam tempat koleksiku. Semuanya juga semakin terlihat indah saat Naruto satu Misi dengan Hinata Hyuuga untuk mencari _Bikocho_. Hinata gadis pemalu yang menyukai Naruto, tapi pemuda Uzumaki itu belum juga menyadarinya! Ugh.

Hinata Hyuuga, satu-satunya Karakter wanita yang aku sukai di Anime Naruto. Karena dia begitu manis, pemalu, lugu dan kuat! Dan semakin lama, saat menonton Animenya aku menjadi suka denganya!

Kawaiiiiii!

Aku mengedarkan pandangan mataku ke _Poster_ yang ada di atas meja belajar, disana Naruto sudah masuk ke Episode Shippuden. Di sebelahnya berdiri dengan angkuh Sasuke Uchiha yang membiarkan tubuh Pucatnya terbalut Ular ungu-mungkin namanya Manda. Apa bagusnya sih dia?

Mata Merah Darah, kulit Pucat yang terlihat seperti Anemia… dan mengenakan baju yang menampakkan otot Sixpack Perutnya. Menyebalkan.

Ku raih Handphone berwarna Hitam yang berada tak jauh dari jangkauanku dan masuk ke situs _Google_ untuk mencari Tahu informasi tentang pemuda-yang katanya Tampan ini, tapi menurutku… Narutolah yang jauh lebih tampan.

Tanggal lahir: 23 Juli, berati dia Leo ya?

Golongan Darah: AB, menarik… karna seperti gabungan A dan B?

Justu: YA AMPUN BANYAK BANGET!

Team: satu regu dengan Sakura dan Naruto. Aku menghela nafas, Informasi ini terlalu luas… mungkin ada lagi yang lebih terperinci, misal hubunganya dengan Sakura dan latar belakangnya, mungkin?

Setelah menunggu beberapa saat, Munculah semua informasi yang aku butuhkan. Alih-alih mencari Data yang lebih mendetail tentang sang Uchiha, mataku malah menangkap sebuah Informasi mengenai sepenggal Cerita;

_Hinata pingsan karena Sasuke melihatnya berlatih di balik pohon__, dan secara mendadak pula __Sasuke melamarnya.__ Kemudian, Terdengar pintu yang di Jebol Hiashi dengan paksa, dan salah paham dengan kondisi Hinata yang ada dalam pelukan Sasuke sekarang._

Kalau tidak salah, kurang lebihnya begitulah ringkasan ceritanya. Maaf Jika tidak sesuai.

Penasaran, aku menuju Link yang tersedia dan mulai membaca ceritanya… disitulah awal dari keberadaanku sekarang ini. Dimana Situs yang barusaja aku baca tersebut membuka pintu lebar untuk menjelajahi dunia yang dinamakan Fanfiction. Dunia yang bebas menuangkan Imajinasi Kita, dunia yang luas untuk mengembangkan wawasan kita akan dunia Penulisan. Mengaggumkan!

Di cerita itu, Sasuke digambarkan dengan perwatakan yang benar-benar Konyol dan Hinata yang diceritakan menerima lamaran dadakan Sasuke. Lucu… hanya saja, aku tidak bisa lagi menemukan Cerita itu sekarang. Padahal aku ingin sekali mengucapkan rasa terimakasih kepada Author tersebut, karena berkat beliaulah sekarang aku bisa berada di sini, menjadi Author SasuHina dan… menjadi penggemar Naruto yang mendapatkan banyak hal Positif dari dunia Fanfict; contohnya mengetik Cerita dengan Tanda baca yang baik (. , ! ? dll). Tentusaja Aku tidak akan bisa mempelajari ilmu pengetikan Otodidak ini tanpa Fict beliau yang pertama aku baca dan membuatku tertarik. Namun sekali lagi, aku benar-benar tidak bisa menemukan jejaknya, sungguh menyesal karena belum bisa mengucapkan sepenggal kata kepadanya dan sekarang ia sudah menghilang… Terimakasih-senpai!

Setelah itu… Sekali membaca pairing SasuHina langsung membuatku ketagihan, berkali-kali aku keluar masuk G****e demi mencari pair SasuHina lain yang kebanyakan berlatar belakang dunia Ninja. Semua ceritanya Benar-benar menarik!

Kemudian, Naruto yang dahulu sangat aku puja sosoknya entah mengapa berangsur-angsur semakin memudar dan diganti oleh keberadaan Sasuke x Hinata. saat itu aku sadar bahwa aku sudah menjadi SH Lover dengan sendirinya, karena aku memang benar-benar tertarik dengan cerita mereka berdua yang sangat unik. Aku tahu bahwa Pair ini adalah Crack, hanya saja... apa salahnya? Disisi lain dunia Fanfict ini aku mengetahui satu hal, Mengapa SHL ini begitu dipandang sebelah mata? Kita manusia, beda pendapat adalah wajar. Jadi... kenapa kita begitu terintimidasi dan dibedakan? Bukankah Naruto sendiri yang mengajari kita untuk saling akur dan bersahabat meski perbedaan begitu tampak mencolok di depan mata?

Melihat hal ini, aku hanya bisa memejamkan mata. Membulatkan tekad bahwa suatu hari nanti, aku akan menjadi Author SH-yang tak perlu terkenal, hanya menjaga Pair ini tetap ada. Menyalurkan inspirasi cerita dan membuat para Newbie semangat untuk mempublish cerita mereka yang keren, agar mereka tidak takut lagi akan Flame yang terus membayangi. Agar suatu hari nanti, pair SH kita ini bisa menjadi Favorite lagi. Dan agar insiden menghilangnya Author SH kita karena sepi, Flame, dan kurangnya semangat SH Lovers, tidak terulang kembali.

agar sampai nanti, pair kesayangan kita ini akan terus abadi meski hanya di dalam Hati.

Apa aku salah?

Apa yang aku lakukan ini adalah kesalahan?

Tidak!

Aku yakin tidak!

Namun, jauh di dalam lubuk Hati nuraniku ini, aku ingin menjerit dengan sejujurnya. ingin Mengerang sekeras mungkin untuk meraih tangan Senpai kita yang telah menghilang, meninggalkan cerita SasuHina mereka yang SANGAT keren! Ingin berteriak sekuat mungkin untuk memanggil mereka kembali, ke Fanfiction SasuHina ini.

Senpai...

Senpai..

Senpai.

Litahlah,

Kami, berjuang!

.

.

.

To: SasuHina

.

'.

.

_Naruto Episode 700-Tamat._

Naruto… saat ini sudah mewujudkan impianya menjadi Hokage dan membawa kembali sahabatnya ke Konoha. Aku sendiri lega… semua yang menjadi cita-citanya dapat terwujud dengan sempurna. Para _Nakama_nya juga Happy-end seperti yang diharapkan para Fans Naruto manga. Hanya saja, tak lama setelah itu, semua seperti terlihat ada badai di tengah cuaca yang cerah. Bolt dan Himawari melengkapi cerita sempurna Masahi Kishimotto-san. dan, Sarada… lalu pair SasuSakunya membuatku seperti terlempar ke ruang angkasa yang hampa udara dan membuat nyeri di dada.

Bukan, aku tidak bermaksud untuk membenci pair SasuSaku ini. Hanya saja, rasanya begitu syok dan... begitu tiba-tiba.

Bagaimana menjelaskanya, ya?

Aku... aku sangat bahagia karena mereka akhirnya bisa benar-benar Happy-end, dan menjalani kehidupan Ninja dengan damai seperti sedia kala. Hanya saja... hanya saja... disisi lain, aku merasa jahat. Karena cemburu melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang akhirnya bisa hidup bersama tanpa ada Interaksi sedikitpun dengan Hinata, atau lebih tepatnya SasuHina. Benar-benar tidak ada harapan di Canonya.

Uhm, seperti...

Hampa, dan kosong. Rasanya hatiku seperti tercipta sebuah lubang Blackhole yang menganga dan tak terobati sampai sekarang, rasanya begitu sakit.

Bahkan aku yakin, bukan hanya aku yang jatuh sakit hingga menangis karena ending ini, namun Kita SH Lovers juga pasti merasakan hal yang sama

Rasa kesedihan.

Namun sekali lagi, kami juga menyambut Ending Naruto dengan baik. Meski harus tertatih-tatih dan babak belur untuk bangkit kembali, Namun kami SH lovers sudah bergandengan tangan bersama. Kami akan terus semangat dan mensupport pair Ini, meski kami tahu bahwa kenyataan selalu menampar lubuk Hati kami, namun... kami tetap akan maju walau Luka ini akan terus membekas dan tak akan pernah sembuh.

Kami akan selalu saling mendukung meski diluar sana semakin banyak pula cemoohan yang kami dapatkan, kami akan terus berjuang!

Kami...

Tidak akan pernah menyerah untuk terus menyukai Pair SasuHina ini!

Kami bersama, dan bersama... kami kuat!

Ku seka airmata yang mengalir di pelupuk mata, ya... kita SH Lovers harus bersama, bergandengan tangan untuk saling membagi kekuatan. Kita tidak akan menyerah walau Fict kita nanti akan penuh dengan Flames, kita tidak akan mundur walaupun Realitas selalu menghantam dan menghempaskan kita.

Karena walaupun SasuHina tidak ada di kenyataanya, mereka akan selalu hidup di dalam Lubuk hati kita. Bersama-bahagia di dalam diri kita.

Selamanya. 'kan?


End file.
